Norweski Kolczasty
by Delta Niris
Summary: Łatka.


_Drobiazg powstał jako prezent pod choinkę dla miśqi (;_

* * *

W wieku dziewiętnastu lat Charlie Weasley stanął przed dylematem moralnym. Jego dorosła, odpowiedzialna część osobowości uparcie twierdziła, że powinien napisać listy do mamy i dyrektora Dumbledore'a i ogólnie zachować się jak odpowiedzialny, dorosły facet. Na szczęście dla Rona, część ta była mała i przez większość czasu kuliła się w kącie, zakrzyczana przez dziką zgraję barwnych awanturników, którzy żyli w głowie Charliego odkąd skończył cztery lata i odkrył, że bardzo łatwo wymknąć się do ogrodu przez okno w łazience. Większość z nich w tym momencie krzyczała: yay!

– Ducu – powiedział, odchylając się na krześle, co było niezłym wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę, że w niewielkim pokoju prócz szafy i biurka upchano również trzy łóżka. Oparciem niemal zawadził o drzwi. – Powiedzmy, że hipotetycznie chcę przeszmuglować smoka z Anglii tutaj…

– Hipotetycznie? – przerwał mu chłopak, unosząc śniadą twarz znad pokaźnego periodyku o magicznych lokomotywach.

– Hipotetycznie.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy, że hipotetycznie.

Ducu zamrugał. Charlie zastanowił się.

– Nie wiesz, co to znaczy słowo „hipotetycznie"?

– Nie. Podasz mi słownik, czy chcesz tłumaczyć własnymi słowami?

Charlie zastanowił się jeszcze raz.

– Po prostu olejmy tę część. Chcę przeszmuglować smoka z Anglii tutaj.

– Przeszmuglować?

– To znaczy przenieść go… ee… tak, żeby inni nie wiedzieli.

– Charlie, ja wiem, co znaczy „przeszmuglować". Tylko jak ty, do czorta, na ten bezsens wpadłeś?

Weasley postanowił przemilczeć spostrzeżenie, że sposób, w jaki Ducu uczył się angielskiego, musiał być naprawdę fascynujący – chwilowo potrzebował go we w miarę ugodowym nastroju.

– To proste. Wiem, że w Anglii jest smok, który zasadniczo nie powinien tam zostać, więc...

– Napisz do departamentu od magicznych stworzeń. – Ducu znów zajrzał do czasopisma, tracąc zainteresowanie. – Chyba macie coś takiego u siebie?

– Ale to norweski kolczasty.

Ducu natychmiast uniósł głowę.

– Kolczasty? Norweski? Samiec czy Samica?

– A poza tym mój tak jakby przyjaciel… No, facet, którego lubię, jest w to zamieszany. Nie chcę, żeby szedł do więzienia przez własną głupotę – ciągnął dalej Charlie, udając, że nie widzi iskierek podekscytowania w oczach kolegi.

– W jakim wieku?

– Nie mówiąc już o tym, że mój najmłodszy brat do końca życia by mi nie wybaczył, gdybym go wydał.

– Myślisz, że zachował skorupę jaja? Chciałbym sprawdzić, czy faktycznie wytrzymuje spadek temperatury do minus sześćdziesięciu…

– Znaczy, pomożesz mi? – ucieszył się Charlie szczerze. Ducu był w rezerwacie smoków tym, kim prefekt w Gryffindorze. Teoretycznie pilnował porządku, w praktyce dbał o to, by przełożeni o istnieniu nieporządku nie mieli pojęcia.

Chłopak machnął ręką w niesprecyzowanym geście, jakby próbował ubić w zarodku własną ekscytację.

– Najpierw podaj szczegóły.

– Wykluł się koło tygodnia temu, płeć nieokreślona. – Charlie dla pewności zerknął do listu. – Żywią go brandy i martwymi szczurami.

– Biedactwo. Nie mają tam wódki?

– To Anglia.

– Dalej? Wymiary, kolor łusek, waga?

Charlie spojrzał na Ducu znacząco.

– Mój brat ma jedenaście lat.

– Ja w tym wieku już umiałem korzystać z linijki.

Weasley sięgnął ponad głowę i na ślepo wymacał jedną z suszących się na sznurze, wilgotnych skarpetek. Cisnął nią w Ducu. Uświadomił sobie, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, gdy reszta prania zleciała mu na głowę. Ducu westchnął ciężko, jak zawsze, gdy mimo woli zostawał świadkiem nieskończonej głupoty.

– Charlie, napisz do mamy o to zaklęcie suszące – zasugerował, czekając, aż chłopak wygrzebie się spod ubrań.

– Nie.

– Życie będzie prostsze.

– Nie będzie – zauważył Charlie grobowym głosem. – Najpierw zacznie mi wypominać, że nie wziąłem tego tomiszcza o zaklęciach gospodarczych, które próbowała mi wepchać. Później mi je przyśle. Później uzna, że może być może sobie nie radzę. A później minie pół godziny i uzna, że tu umieram w zaniedbaniu i zgryzocie.

Ducu wzruszył ramionami, końcówką różdżki zrzucając skarpetkę z brzegu łóżka. Plasnęła o deski. Następnie przywołał _Accio_ słownik i przekartkował go. Zamyślił się.

– Właściwie całkiem dobrze oddaje to naszą sytuację.

Charlie mimowolnie rozejrzał się po pokoju.

– Nie jest aż tak źle – zaprotestował. – Widzę podłogę.

W jego dormitorium w Hogwarcie, mimo troskliwej opieki skrzatów, nieczęsto się to zdarzało.

– Touché.

Duce podciągnął się na łóżku i usiadł, oparty o ścianę. Dłońmi objął nogi. W jego przypadku była to poza wyrażająca wysiłek umysłowy.

– Samo ściągnięcie go tutaj trudne nie będzie – powiedział na głos to, co im obu chodziło po głowie. – Jest jeszcze mały.

– A Gilbert chyba za tydzień ma wracać z tego kursu w Egipcie… mógłby zahaczyć po drodze.

– Znając go, to przez ten miesiąc już skołował sobie całą ekipę przyjaciół po grób. Coś wykombinuje.

– Ale…

– Ale…

Popatrzyli po sobie z zadumą.

– Jak niby mamy wytłumaczyć nowego smoka w zagrodzie? – podsumował Charlie.

 **xxx**

– Nie mieliśmy jaja norweskiego kolczastego. – Pan Dumitrescu nerwowym ruchem przetarł monokl, już trzeci raz w ciągu ostatnich paru minut. – Jak matulę kocham, przecież bym wiedział.

W niczym nie przypominał typowej ferajny, jaka zajmowała się smokami. Zawsze był gładko ogolony, a schludna szata napinała się na jego brzuchu nieco zbyt mocno niż było to wskazane dla człowieka, który całe życie pracuje na świeżym powietrzu. Poza tym był niski, rumiany i… cóż, niepasujący. Charlie często zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jeszcze żaden smok nie pomylił go z piłką do zabawy.

– No a teraz mamy smoka – stwierdził Gilbert z kamienną twarzą, z kącika ust nie wypuszczając cygaretki. Opierał się o stalowe pręty zagrody, rozgarniając poły płaszcza. Spod nich wystawały mu nogawki mugolskich dżinsów.

– Ale skąd? W papierach nic nie ma.

– Widać magia.

– Niech pan mi tu dyrdymałów nie opowiada, panie Bernadotte.

Pan Dumitrescu nigdy też nie zwracał się do innych osób bez dodania „pan" lub „pani". W miejscu, gdzie przez większość czasu wołało się „ty", jego grzeczność była wręcz ujmująca. Właściwie aż żal było go denerwować.

Ducu i Charlie kręcili się w pobliżu, usuwając z chwilowo opustoszałej zagrody efekty smoczego trawienia – oczywiście czarami – i udawali, że wcale nie podsłuchują.

– Nie śmiałbym. – Mina Gilberta wyrażała urażoną niewinność. – Ale sam mówiłeś: jaja nie było, transferu nie było, a smok jest. Musi być magia.

– I że co niby, panie Bernadotte? Sam się wyczarował?

Mężczyzna kolejny raz przetarł monokl nieco drżącą ręką.

– Cóż, są na ziemi i w powietrzu takie rzeczy, co się nawet filozofom nie śniły.

– Na ziemi i w powietrzu to sobie być mogą, ale nie tutaj. Nie na mojej zmianie! To przecież nielegalne.

– Możemy poczekać ze zgłoszeniem na zmianę Iriny.

– Mówiłem: bez mędrkowania!

Mężczyzna znowu nachylił się, zaglądając pomiędzy pręty. Mały, norweski kolczasty smok rozszarpywał właśnie na strzępy swoje śniadanie. Wyglądał na całkowicie zadowolonego z życia. Nikt go nie drażnił zbędną obecnością, miał w pobliżu mięso i legowisko wysypane węglem drzewnym, który po podpaleniu długo się jarzył, a na pobliskiej skale zdążył już zostawić parę głębokich śladów, gdy ostrzył pazury.

– Nieautoryzowany smok – jęknął pan Dumitrescu, jak gdyby mówienie o tym głośno w jakikolwiek sposób mogło poprawić sytuację. – A miałem właśnie mieć urlop.

– No wiesz, zawsze można by zrobić tak… – Gilbert przyjacielskim gestem objął go za kark. – Że wpisze się gdzieś trzy zamiast dwa… Kto by się doliczył?

Prawdopodobnie był jedynym człowiekiem, który miał dość bezczelności, by to zaproponować i nawet nie ściszyć głosu. Charlie i Ducu popatrzyli po sobie. Ducu zaczął trzymać kciuki.

– Panie Bernadotte – powiedział Dumitrescu z autentycznym żalem w głosie. – Tyle że my w rezerwacie norweskich nie powinniśmy mieć ani jednego.

 **xxx**

Auror zaprzężony do śledztwa wyglądał na nieszczególnie zainteresowanego całą sprawą. Prawdopodobnie nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego wynikła afera z powodu obecności smoka w rezerwacie smoków.

– Więc nie wie pan, skąd się wzięło to smoczątko?

– Nie – odpowiedział Charlie z kamienną twarzą. Co prawda pocił się jak mysz, ale próbował sam sobie wmówić, że tego nie widać. Zresztą siedzący przed nim gliniarz sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która jak najszybciej chce wpisać do akt adnotację „sprawca niemożliwy do zidentyfikowania, śledztwo umorzone, chodźmy na whisky".

– Nie wiedział pan niczego dziwnego w nocy? Albo słyszał?

– Nie.

– Jakiekolwiek podejrzane zachowania u innych osób… tego… personelu?

– Nie.

– To tyle. Jakby coś się zmieniło, niech pan zgłosi to do Ministerstwa… albo do mnie, bezpośrednio. Wizytówki są na stole. – Kiwnął głową na stosik. – Niech pan zawoła następnego.

– T-tak.

Charlie wstał na miękkich nogach, o mało nie zapominając zgarnąć wizytówki. Zaraz za drzwiami od razu wyrzucił ją do kosza. Jeszcze nigdy nie zetknął się z aurorami. Właściwie nigdy nie miał prawdziwych kłopotów – jakoś zawsze spadał na cztery łapy, a jak nie, to Hagrid go krył. W końcu obaj dzielili miłość do paskudnych, olbrzymich, niebezpiecznych bestii. Nie sądził, że będzie to aż tak stresujące.

Wyszedł przed budynek kampusu z twardym postanowieniem, że przejdzie się nad stawy przed swoją zmianą i nie będzie sobie skracał drogi żadną aportacją. Porządny, mugolski wręcz wysiłek fizyczny, by uspokoić skołatane nerwy.

Właśnie wtedy poczuł, jak na jego barku zaciskają się lodowate palce. Zastygł. Irina powiedziała mrocznym tonem:

– Proszę ze mną.

Charlie poczuł, że żołądek nieco mu się skręca.

Irina, zastępca kierownika rezerwatu, właściwie również nie przypominała typowego opiekuna smoków. Prędzej ich łowcę. I to takiego, który pożera ich serca na surowo.

Nie pomagał fakt, że jej gabinet pełen był kości. Oczywiście przechowywanych w celach badawczych i pochodzących od smoków, które zeszły z tego świata mimo wysiłków szeregu opiekunów, bądź z wykopalisk, ale i tak… Charlie podejrzewał, że upycha je wszystkie w tym pokoju z tego samego powodu, z którego Snape trzymał u siebie te obrzydliwe słoje. Żeby wywierać wrażenie.

Irina usiadła na obrotowym krześle i oparła obute w glanach nogi o czaszkę dwustuletniego Długopyska Portugalskiego, która zajmowała niemal jedną trzecią pokoju. Fakt, że czarownica sama nie była od niego dużo młodsza, wcale nie sprawiał, że chłopak czuł się bardziej bezpieczniej.

(Po jego głowie błądziła myśl, że mało kto w tym zawodzie żyje tak długo. Ta myśl od czasu do czasu kwiliła).

– Wiem, że to ty, Weasley.

– Wcale nie.

– I Marin, i Bernadotte.

To koniec, pomyślał Charlie, mama mnie zamorduje.

– Niczego nie żałuję – wyrwało mu się.

– Mam nadzieję.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza pełna zakłopotania, gdy Charlie próbował dociec sensu tego zdania.

– Więc nie wylatuję?

– Ducu uświadomił mnie, że smoka odebraliście zidiociałemu gajowemu i jedenastolatkom, nie handlarzom, nie widzę więc powodu, by dalej drążyć tę sprawę.

– Hagrid nie jest idiotą – zaprotestował Charlie gwałtownie.

Irina zmierzyła go spojrzeniem.

– Próbował hodować smoka w drewnianej chacie.

– …ale i tak jest wspaniałym człowiekiem.

– Bez wątpienia. W końcu próbował hodować smoka.

Kobieta zabębniła palcami o blat biurka. Charlie zaczął wiercić się nerwowo.

– Nie zmienia to faktu, że mamy nadprogramowe smoczątko, a żadnego dorosłego osobnika, który byłby w stanie je wychować.

Charlie pojął aluzję.

– Zajmę się nim, oczywiście.

– Towarzystwa ci przy tym nie zabraknie.

– Rozumiem.

Znowu zapadła ta niezręczna cisza, w ciągu której wszyscy awanturnicy w duszy Charliego obiecywali dozgonną poprawę i bezgrzeszne życie.

– Więc… mogę już iść? – skapitulował w końcu.

Irina uniosła lekko jedną z brwi.

– Do Norberta?

– Ugh, ale mam zmianę dopiero…Tak, do Norberta.

– Zezwalam.

Charlie wyszedł z gabinetu z godnością dorosłego człowieka, gotowego wziąć odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. O mało przy tym nie potknął się o próg.

 **xxx**

– Mówiłeś, że to jest odporne na gryzienie. I podpalanie. I gryzienie z podpalaniem. I podpalanie z gry... Ała.

– Nie doceniliśmy go.


End file.
